Mysterious People
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kisa has lackeys come in to oberve him while he works which happen to be his lover and two other people that he has past with. Sucky title and summery. R


"KISA! Stop sleeping and get some damn work done," Takano boomed to the tired male sitting two seats away, resting his head on his laptop unable to function properly anymore. It was hell week and like usual everyone was done and wanted to rest in their beds and not look at manga or yell over the phone to their mangaka's.

Kisa lifted his head tiredly writing up a document for Kana Matsamuto, making many typo's as he went. Making errors got them frustrated as it meant they would have to change it and waste more precious time.

"Kisa you have your three lackeys today. They are at the door. The receptionest will be bringing them up," Kisa groaned loudly and sat under his desk wanting to sleep and not put on a friendly face for strangers. He recomposed himself then went back onto his seat and went to finishing the document that would usually take twenty minutes but was taking so much more time.

He felt a hand go onto his shoulder and turned to see the receptionist with a weary smile, "Your visitors have came?" Kisa nodded but turned back to his computer tiredly and finally was able to finish the document and saved it.

He swivelled around on his chair to see his boyfriend and two other males that he knew. When the two other males spotted him they grinned evilly. Kisa turned back round growling to himself before lifting up his tired body.

"You come with me. I've printed off something. Come with me. You two go get three spare seats. Ask if you can have them as people may be using them. Rittie help them out," he hissed and Yukina followed his very tired boyfriend to the printer where he quickly rushed off to get a coffee for himself.

The tired male took a seat on the couch and once his tired body hit the comfy cushions, he fell asleep his body curling up on the couch. Yukina walked over with Yokozawa. They had met in the printer and had got talking.

Yokozawa picked up the tired male and carried him back to Takano slumping him on his friends desk. Takano laughed the sleeping male before sitting him on the empty desk and put on a timer.

"Lackeys come here," Takano ordered and the three males walked over to his desk. "Your mentor is Kisa Shouta. He's been in this department the longest. He's the oldest one at our table and right now he's under a lot of stress to keep up. He is working on two new animes while trying to keep up with everything which is due in less than a week. He is very professional at his job but is extremely tired, I'll be giving him half an hours rest before I wake him up. You can look over, Onodera's shoulder," he pointed the male who was snarling into the phone but trying to remain polite while scribbling down information.

"You can work with Hatori," who was furiously typing on his laptop, writing up a document. "Or you can see over Mino," who is currently eating a packet of biscuits. "There is also me you can observe, but honestly I want you to observe me," he pointed to Yukina who nodded and took one of the free chairs and sat beside him.

The other two males sat beside Ritsu and Hatori leaving Mino to eat his biscuits comfortably. Takano went into Kisa's drawer and pulled out his phone and sat back down and showed him the home screen with a picture of Kisa and Yukina were wearing suits, "You are his boyfriend," he stated. Yukina nodded his head. "Do you know those two males?" Yukina nodded.

"They are my senpai's at college," Takano nodded his head.

"When he's awake. You don't have to voice anything but make sure you let them know that he's taken and don't let him be alone. I assume you are aware of his past," Yukina nodded his head slyly noticing that his senpai was looking at him.

"I'll let him talk tell you that much. I assume he was going to," Takano whispered as he cut and applied screen tone to his own character.

Half an hour past and Takano woke up his co-worker, shaking him gently. Kisa woke up with a frown and took a seat at his desk and quietly got back to work, "Where's my coffee?" He asked looking around the office to see his can at Takano's desk empty and crushed.

Yukina held back a giggle as his adorable boyfriend looked to the crush can like it was his life. The look of horror and fear at the crushed can was just hysterical. Takano got up and got him a new can along with a can for himself, Ritsu, Hatori and Mino.

Kisa downed his coffee and went back to working slowly. Takano pushed Yukina's chair towards Kisa's and the larger male went flying into Kisa knocking into his arm, "Watch it," he snapped angrily. Kisa bit his tongue after realising he had snapped at his lovely boyfriend.

"Sorry...I mean...just give...me my space," he whispered not looking to his boyfriend. He did slip his hand under the table and put it into his lovers knee while he he typed with the one had rapidly.

Kisa's phone rang and he just stared at it in horror. He took his hand away from his lovers lap and put it onto the receiver took a deep breath before slowly putting it to his ear, "Kisa Shouta from Murakara publishing, the emerald department," he answered the phone looking over to the male working with Hatori. He wrote on a sticky note and handed it to the helper with 'Seth can you get me, Kou, yourself and Tobi a drink' he dug into his pocket and handed him the change before writing notes on his laptop.

"Don't you flaming start with me. It's all been okayed why are you having these thoughts now...get to flaming work you cow," He hung up angrily and looked to Takano. "Yokou-sensei is doubting her work," Takano nodded and took a note of it before continuing to work. Kisa watched as Seth walked back and handed him the drink. "Thanks," He was about to take the drink but Seth pulled it back.

"How do you know Kou? Shouta," Seth grinned viciously.

"I'm sorry but I am very busy and I don't need to be distracted. Hand over my drink so I can be done," Seth refused and Yukina got up and took the drink off of him.

"I work at the bookstore, we've met a few times," he grunted handing his boyfriend his drink and slumping in the chair and watched as his boyfriend got on with his work.

* * *

When he was finished everything he could do at the moment, he got up, stretching his sore muscles, his stomach going on show. He picked up his jacket and made his way to the lift with Seth, Tobi and Yukina. They didn't speak for a while leaving everyone in uncomfortable silence.

"Shouta why didn't you phone me," Seth asked. Kisa took his head phones out and put them over his ears and walked away ignoring the male. He ran to the train and got on leaving the Seth and Tobi behind but the doors didn't shut and the two got in with him and sat beside him.

"Tell me the truth Shota," the smaller male got up and got off at the next stop into the pouring rain. Kou got off with him saying this was his stop as it was. He found Kisa in the pouring rain grumbling to himself.

"I won't ask...but I wished you'd tell me," Kisa nodded his head and headed into Kou's apartment. The two got comfy on the couch, wrapping their arms around each other, snuggling in to the other.

"I'll talk tomorrow," Kisa whispered back before passing out, his arms around his lovers neck, his legs around his waist and his head pressed against his shoulder.

"We haven't spoken in ages but I'm proud of you, working so hard...you're finished for now. Get some well deserved rest. You need it," Kou whispered to him.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kou stood up, still holding his boyfriend but moved his arms to secure him on as his grip was lose as he was unconscious. The male walked over to the door and opened it to see Seth and Tobi grinning like idiots.

"Funny that you have only seen each other a few times," Kou glared at them and held his lover closer, scared they would take him away from him. Rip his tired frame off of him and drag him off.

"So what. He's my boyfriend, what of it?" He snarled quietly. Seth walked in bringing Tobi in with them. They took a seat on Yukina's couch while Kou put Kisa into bed and tucked him, not before planting a soft kiss on his lips and leaving him. Yukina headed back beside his senpai's sitting on the floor, "What do you want?" He snarled to them. Seth smiled at him viciously.

"I want to see how my precious Shouta is doing," he smiled sitting back on the chair.

"Shouta is my boyfriend. If you dated earlier, I don't care. He is mine now,"

"For now. He'll be done with you in a week. How long you been together anyway? He was only with me for a month. I doubt it has been that long,"

"A month..." Kou began.

"See-"

"-It will be our second year anniversary," he said smugly.

"Two years?!" Yukina nodded his head with a smile. Kisa had been with him for nearly two years. Thought they never said I love you often, he certainly did love him and Yukina knew that him telling him about his past is a form of his love confession. "He's probably already cheated on you,"

"HE HASN'T!" Yukina found himself screaming. He heard foot steps and saw a very exhausted looking Kisa.

"What's all the shouting?" He murmured. He looked to Seth who was grinning evilly at him. Kisa walked over to Yukina and sat beside Seth holding his boyfriends hand.

"Seth used to be my boyfriend. He was slightly more than a fling...more like a sex buddy. Anyway during then I was also having a fling with Tobi who was shy and was having a hard time finding his feet. Anyway they caught me out, since I had been having sex with both and came to confront me...one thing led to another and we all ended up having sex together and after I disappeared in the night. I didn't give them my home addresses, my email, my work place, so i got away free," Kisa explained tiredly.

Yukina nodded his head slowly, "I figured something like you dated went down. Little shock about the threesome. It's in the past and I don't care, though I do care about you making Shouta feel uncomfortable and I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," the males stood up to leave and Yukina followed Kisa back into bed where they snuggled into each other.

"It was along time ago. They mean nothing to me,"

"Hey Shouta...I love you," Yukina smiled hoping to get the same reply, knowing fully well that he'd avoid the words but say something which he knew deep down had the same meaning.

"I love you too," Kisa whispered back before falling asleep. Yukina stared at him shocked and with a smile. He admitted it. It wasn't the first but it may as well be the last as he's not gonna get that reaction again.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
